Un amour éternel
by lisou52
Summary: Et si Duo n’avait pas été recueilli par le père Maxwell et Sœur Hélène mais par un couple. Et que ceuxci réapparaissaient pour l’aider au cours de la guerre. Qui sont ils ? Quels secrets cachent ils ?... Yaoi FIC TERMINEE
1. Chapter 1

Me revoici avec une nouvelle fic consacrée à Gundam Wing / AC. Non cette fois ci je n'ai pas transformé Duo en fille bien que cette fic soit légèrement AU.

Homophobe s'abstenir

Titre : Un amour éternel

Personnages : Tous les persos appartiennent à Gundam Wing à l'exception de Shina et Nat.

Genre : Romance / Action Aventure / Drame

Couple : Shina / Nat, pour les autres vous verrez bien avec en prime une surprise.

Résumé : Et si Duo n'avait pas été recueilli par le père Maxwell et Sœur Hélène mais par un couple. Et que ceux-ci réapparaissaient pour l'aider au cours de la guerre. Qui sont ils ? Quels secrets cachent ils ?...

Prologue

AC 192

La base était sur le point d'exploser. La guerre devait prendre fin ce soir et avec elle OZ disparaitrait.

Heero était dans un des couloirs tirant sur tout ce qui approchait. Avec lui, se trouvait une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'années, grande rousse aux yeux violets.

Duo : 02 à 01 les explosifs sont posés. On dégage.

Heero : 01 reçu. 01 aux autres couvrez notre sortie.

03&04&05 : Reçu.

Shina : Attention.

La jeune femme projeta Heero sur le côté recevant la balle qui lui était destinée.

Heero : SHINA !

Il la mit sur son épaule et courut vers la sortie. Arrivé dehors, une main mécanique les souleva de terre les conduisant en sécurité. Heero déposa délicatement Shina sur le sol et lui tapota doucement la joue. Elle ouvrit alors les yeux.

Shina : Hum Heero !

Heero : Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas te prendre pour mon gilet par balle.

Shina _yeux étincelants _: Et toi n'oublie pas qui je suis et le respect que tu me dois.

Des bruits de pas précipités les interrompirent.

Quatre : Shina, est ce que ça va ?

Shina : Oui ne t'inquité pas. Où sont Duo et Nat ?

Heero : 01 à 02 où en es tu ?

Duo _voix faible _: Je suis désolé Heero, je ne pourrai pas tenir ma promesse. Ils nous ont eu Nat et moi. Je t'aime Heero.

Nat : Je t'aime Shina.

Heero& Shina : NON ATTENDEZ !

Nat& Duo : Adieux.

Il y eut quelques minutes de silence. Les autres pilotes retenant Heero et Shina pour les empêcher de mourir dans l'explosion qui suivrait. Puis une énorme explosion retnetit.

Heero : DUO !

Shina : NAT !...

A suivre


	2. Chapter 1 Quand le passé ressurgit

Malgré le manque d'enthousiasme flagrant pour le premier chapitre, j'ai décidé de continuer cette histoire. Merci à Marnie02 pour son message d'encouragement.

Chapitre 1

Quand le passé ressurgit

3 mois plus tôt

QG des mads

G et J étaient assis à leur bureau face à eux se tenait un deux jeunes gens d'une vingtaine d'années. La première était une femme de 25 ans environs, à la crinière de feu et aux yeux d'un indescriptible violet. Grande et svelte, elle dépassait d'une tête les 2 professeurs. Le second était un homme se tenant un peu en retrait, il possédait les mêmes yeux que la jeune femme mais ses cheveux étaient d'un noir ébène. Plus robuste, il dépassait de 5 bons centimètres la jeune femme.

J _virulent_ : Que venez vous faire ici ?

JF_ ses yeux prenant une couleur jaune_ : Je vous prie de ne pas me parler sur ce ton, oubliez vous qui je suis.

G : Je vous prie d'excuser J, Shina, il est par trop impulsif.

Shina, c'est le nom de cette jeune femme acquiesce d'un signe de tête.

Shina : Nous sommes venus honnorer l'alliance qui unit notre peuple au vôtre depuis 2000 ans.

J : Et pour quelle raison, jusqu'à présent vous n'avez rien fait pour nous. Pourquoi cela changerait il maintenant.

JH_ s'écriant _: Détrompez vous !

Shina : Nat, je te prie de garder ton sang froid.

Nat : Pardonnez moi.

G : Qu'entendez vous par là ?

Nat : L'un des nôtre se bat à vos côtés depuis près d'un an.

J : Pourquoi ne s'est il pas fait connaître ?

Shina : Parce qu'il a vécu plusieurs années avec votre espèce et a été élevé comme l'un des vôtres. Il a décidé de s'engager aux côtés des colonies incognito, il devait savoir si l'alliance était encore valide et nous le lui avons accordé.

J : E qui est ce ?

G : Duo…

J : Vieux fou que dis tu là ?

G : Il a vos yeux. C'est lui n'est ce pas.

Shina : Vous avez raison.

J : Que voulez vous en échange de cette alliance ?

Shina : Intégrer le groupe dont fais partie Duo.

J : Impossible.

Shina : N'oubliez pas qui nous sommes mon cher.

Deux jours plus tard

Planque des G-Boys

Quatre des 5 pilotes étaient présents. Seul Duo manquait à l'appel, étant parti une semaine auparavant pour une mission et ne devant revenir que le soir même. Les profs les avaient avertis de l'arrivée de deux nouveaux ce qui ne plaisait guère à Heero.

Ils attendaient tous la sonnerie de la porte avec une certaine impatience. Mais rien ne venait.

Soudain, Heero fut emprisonné par un bras lui enserrant la gorge et Trowa de même. Les 2 autres peu préparés à une attaque aussi fulgurante mirent quelques secondes avant de réagir.

Voix féminine _tenant Heero _: Il va vous falloir retravailler certaines.

Elle relâcha Heero et l'autre fit de même avec Trowa.

Quatre : Par Allah, qui êtes vous.

Tous les 2 ôtèrent leurs capuchons.

Shina : Vos nouveaux coéquipiers. Je crois que des présentations sont de rigueur. Je m'appelle Shina.

Nat : Nat.

Les 4 autres se présentèrent à tour de rôle.

Nat : Il en manque un.

Quatre : Oui c'est Duo. Il est en mission depuis une semaine et reviens ce soir.

Shina : Très bien. Nous allons lui préparer une petite surprise dirais je.

Tous les 6 discutèrent tranquillement des préparatifs. Quand la discussion terminée chacun partit vaquer à ses occupations sauf Heero qui retint les 2 nouveaux.

Heero : Qui êtes vous ?  
Shina : Que veux tu dire ?

Heero : Vous êtes différents des humains normaux, je n'ai pas ressenti votre présence avant votre arrivée derrière moi.

Nat : Tu auras toutes les explications ce soir, en même tgemps que tes amis.

Heero : D'accord.

A moitié satisfait de cette réponse, Heero retourna à son laptop. Les yeux des 2 nouveaux étaient si similaires à ceux de Duo que cela en devenait troublant.

Vers 18 heures, Duo arriva à moto à proximité de la nouvelle planque. Une étrange impression le tenaillait car toutes les lumières étaient éteintes hors il savait par Sally que les autres n'avaient pas eu de mission et qu'ils devaient tous être là. Par une sorte de sixième sens, il resta sur ses gardes en pénétrant dans la maison bien lui en prit car il se trouva assailli par deux formes sombres. Après quelques minutes de lutte, il prit le dessus sur un assaillant mais l'autre parvint à s'échapper.

Voix féminine : Je vois que ce que nous t'avons appris et toujours là Duo.

La lumière revint alors et Duo découvrit Nat allongé sous lui.

Duo : Shina, Nat qu'est ce que vous faites là.

Wufei : Tu les connais Maxwell.

Duo aperçut ces 4 amis bouche bée sur le seuil du salon…

A suivre

Petite question : à votre avis qui sont Shina et Nat et qu'entendent ils par espèce différentes et alliance ?


	3. Chapter 2 Vérité

Merci à tous pour ces messages comme promis voilà la suite. A ceux qui me pense sadique je dis : VOUS N'AVEZ ENCORE RIEN VU ! AH ! AH ! AH !

Non je plaisante… enfin à moitié seulement.

Chapitre 2

Vérité

Duo aperçut ses 4 amis bouche bée devant la porte du salon.

Duo : Shina mais je croyais que vous deviez vous arranger avec les profs.

Shina : C'est déjà fait. Ils ont accepté de nous intégrer à votre équipe.

Duo : Alors l'ancienne alliance est renouée.

Nat : Avec de légères difficultés mais oui.

Shina : Le temps des aveux est venu.

Quatre : Pourrait on avoir des explications ?

Duo : Mieux vaut nous installer au salon, cela risque de prendre un peu de temps.

Tous se dirigèrent vers la pièce et s'assirent.

Shina : Bien. Comme Heero a pu le constater, nous sommes différents des êtres humains.

Nat : nous ne sommes même pas humains.

Wufei : Qu'entendez vous par la ?

Shina : Nous ne faisons pas partie de la même espèce. On nous appelle les Ombres ou les Damnés mais plus communément…

Trowa & Heero : Les vampires.

Nat : C'est exact.

Wufei : Les vampires n'existent pas.

Shina : Vous croyez.

Elle se leva ses yeux devinrent jaunes et ses canines s'allongèrent. Puis elle redevint normale.

Quatre : Je ne peux pas y croire.

Nat : Et pourtant.

Shina : Nous ne sommes pas beaucoup différents de vous. Notre immortalité est toute relative bien que les plus âgés d'entre nous aient 15000 ans, nous pouvons mourir par l'argent ou les pieux.

Wufei : Mais et la lumière du soleil.

Nat : Simple légende urbaine.

Shina : Nous ne nourrissons que très peu de sang. Une à deux fois par mois. De prédateur au fil des siècles nous avons muté pour être proche des humains. Nous ne tuons que rarement voir jamais.

Heero : Vous avez parlé d'une alliance de quoi s'agit il ?

Shina : Il y a 2000 ans au cours de la 2ème guerre mondiale les alliés se sont unis aux vampires pour vaincre Hitler. Depuis à chaque crise qu'a connu la race humaine, nous avons répondu présents pour les soutenir.

Nat : Aujourd'hui l'alliance a été reformée.

Shina : Il ne reste qu'une chose à savoir. L'acceptez vous ?

Heero : Avant de vous répondre, Duo qu'as-tu à voir dans cette histoire ?

Duo baissa la tête.

Shina _posant une main tendre sur ses épaules _: Allons, il est temps.

Duo : Seul Quatre le sait mais je suis orphelin depuis l'âge de 2 ans. De 2 à 6 ans, j'ai vécu dans les rues de L2 que je pensais être ma colonie natale. J'ai été élevé par celui que j'ai toujours considéré comme mon frère.

Heero : Solo, tu fais des cauchemars, je t'entends prononcer son nom.

Duo : C'est bien lui il est mort 4 ans après m'avoir trouvé d'une épidémie de grippe. 3 mois après sa disparition j'ai rencontré Shina et Nat qui m'ont tout de suite reconnu.

Quatre : Comment ça reconnu ?

Duo : Comme vous avez tous pu le constater mes yeux ont la même singularité que ceux de Shina et Nat.

H&Q&T&W : Tu est un vampire !

Duo : Si je vous répondais oui.

Quatre : Bon sang Duo on est ami et rien ne pourra changer ça.

T&H&W : Quatre a raison.

Duo : J'en suis heureux mais je ne suis pas un vampire du moins pas complètement. Je suis un sang mêlé née d'une humaine et d'un vampire.

Shina : Il existe un paradoxe chez nous. C'est la femme qui donne le gêne. C'est-à-dire que lorsqu'un vampire homme s'unit avec une humaine le gène vampirique reste dormant chez l'enfant qui naît bien sur il possède les pouvoirs des nôtres sans l'immortalité et les points faibles.

Duo : Mes parents étaient venus sur L2 pour une mission confiée par les seigneurs des vampires.

Heero : Il y a donc une hiérarchie. Et vous deux ou êtes vous placés ?

Duo : Très hauts disons qu'ils sont les plus proches conseillers de Shinigami et Nataku.

Wufei : Pardon j'ai cru entendre.

Duo : Tu as très bien compris mon petit Wuffy.

Wufei : Maxwell !

Duo : Le dieu par qui tu jures est en réalité le seigneur des vampires.

Heero : Et toi dans tout cela Duo où te situes tu ?

Duo : Il y a un an j'ai appris la guerre alors j'ai fait le choix de revenir parmi les humains avec pour mission de vérifier si l'alliance pouvait se recréer.

Quatre : Maintenant que tu sais tu vas repartir.

Shina : Rassure toi Quatre, il n'en est pas question pour le moment.

Duo : Mais…

Shina : Ne dis rien pour l'instant. Nous acceptez vous ?

H&Q&T&W : Bienvenue dans l'équipe.

Duo : Si nous mangions, j'ai faim moi.

Nat : Moi aussi.

Shina : Le jour où vous n'aurez pas faim tous les 2 la fin du monde sera proche.

Wufei : Vous aussi vous avez un ventre sur patte comme coéquipier.

Duo : Pas comme équipier Wuffy, Nat et son garde du corps.

H&Q&T&W : QUOI !

Duo : Q'est ce que j'ai dit ?

A suivre


	4. Chapter 3 Petit déjeuner mouvementé

Merci à tous pour vos messages. Je sais tout n'est pas encore très claire mais je connais la trame de mon récit bien que j'invente au jour le jour un nouveau chapitre.

Bon pour des soucis de…, en fait je n'ai pas envie de mettre dans les dialogues chaque fois les prénoms alors les persos seront désignés par la première lettre de leur prénom.

Chapitre 4

Petit déjeuner mouvementé

D : Qu'est ce que j'ai dit ?

N : Mon vieux après s'être fait battre par Shina, je crois qu'ils ont du mal à comprendre pourquoi elle aurait besoin d'un garde du corps.

D : Je vois Shina, tu leur expliques ou je le fais.

S : Je vais le faire. Bien que la société des vampires ait évolué au fil des siècles, les femmes sont toujours très protégées. Elles sont en équipe avec un homme ou alors elles en épousent un.

Q : Vous n'avez pas eu de mal à l'accepter.

N : En fait tous les 2 sommes amis depuis des siècles donc travailler en équipe ne nous a pas posé de problèmes.

S : Il y a des crises de temps en temps Nat étant un bordélique né.

N : HEY !

Quatre _discrètement _: Ils sont souvent comme ça.

Mais Shina et Nat l'avaient entendu.

S : Non, en général c'est pire.

D : C'est leur façon de se dire qu'ils s'aiment…

S&N : DUO !

D : Désolé.

W : Quel âge avez-vous ?

S : Ce ne sont pas des choses qui se demandent à une dame.

N : Mais, pour vous donner une idée. Nous avons connu l'époque des Pharaons.

Q : Si nous passions à table.

D : Shina, ce n'est pas toi qui as fait la cuisine.

S : Non, Nat et Quatre n'ont pas voulu.

Duo poussa alors un petit soupir de soulagement que seul Nat entendit et qui fit fleurir un sourire sur ces lèvres.

Le repas se déroula dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Les autres demandèrent des explications sur les coutumes des vampires.

S : Chez nous, un mariage ne peut être célébré sans l'accord de l'un des seigneurs. C'est lui qui accepte ou refuse l'union et la célèbre qu'il s'agisse d'une union de vampire de même sexe, de sexe différent ou d'une union mixte (vampire/humain) ainsi que pour les sangs mêlés de la 1ère génération.

Q : Ce qui veut dire que lorsque Duo choisira de se marier il devra lui aussi en demander l'autorisation.

D : Tu as tout compris Quat'chan.

H : Et que pouvez vous nous dire sur les seigneurs ?

D : Perso, je n'ai rencontré que Shinigami, elle…

W : Tu as bien dit elle.

D : Et oui encore une légende urbaine. Shinigami est une femme, on lui donne une vingtaine d'années alors qu'elle a plus de 15000 ans. Elle impose le respect à tous ceux qui l'approchent. Elle est la matriarche de la communauté.

N : Nataku, seuls ses plus proches conseillers le voient. Il est plus solitaire. Seuls, Shinigami connaît son vrai visage.

W : Pourquoi ?

D : Au cours d'une bataille aux débuts de la communauté, il a été défiguré. Depuis il prote un masque qui lui cache entièrement le visage.

S : Il est notre patriarche et a 2 siècles de plus que Shinigami.

Q : Et quelle relation les unit.

S : Pour unifier toutes les factions, ils ont fait le choix de se marier.

D_ jetant un regard indéchiffrable à Shina_ : Une union de pure convenance.

La soirée continua ainsi tranquillement quelques anecdotes concernant Duo furent racontées qui firent beaucoup rires tout le monde sauf le principal intéressé qui tantôt était rouge de honte, tantôt rouge de colère.

Lorsque tous montèrent se coucher, Duo fut retenu.

S : Tu veux bien nous accorder quelques instants.

D_ hurlant _: Heechan, je discute 5 minutes et je remonte.

H : Baka ! Ne hurle pas comme ça.

D : Bon maintenant que c'est fait, j'aimerais savoir pourquoi tu leur as dit…

Duo ne rentra dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Heero qu'une heure plus tard, ayant pris le soin de se doucher avant d'aller se coucher.

Heero était déjà dans son lit et semblait dormir profondément. Il s'approcha et lui donna un léger baiser sur la bouche puis alla directement dans son lit si bien qu'il ne pût voir le sourire qui étirait les lèvres de ce dernier.

En effet, Heero avait constaté au cours des 2 mois précédents, chaque fois que Duo le croyait endormi, il n'hésitait pas à venir l'embrasser. Ni lui, ni Duo n'étant près à mettre des mots sur ce qui se passait entre eux, il préférait faire semblant de rien, en attendant l'inévitable confrontation.

Le lendemain, ce fut une odeur peu agréable qui réveilla les pilotes. Le premier à sortir de sa chambre en hurlant fut Wufei.

W : MAXWELL ! On t'a dit de ne plus jamais essayer de faire la cuisine.

D : C'est pas moi Wu'man. Je suis juste derrière toi.

W : Mais qui peut être celui qui a créé cette odeur immonde.

D : La personne qui m'a appris à cuisiner.

W : Nat, je vais le tuer.

D : Pas Nat.

W : Shina, mais je croyais que c'était naturel pour les femmes de savoir faire à manger.

Q : Pas pour toutes apparemment.

Ils pénétrèrent dans la cuisine.

D : Shina arrête le massacre je t'en supplie.

S : C'est si terrible que ça.

Q : Excuse moi mais tu es encore pire que Duo et pour trouver pire que lui crois moi il faut se lever tôt.

Ils discutèrent quelques minutes.

H : Nat n'est pas réveillé.

D : Il a le sommeil lourd.

S : Oui c'est exact.

N _apparaissant dans l'entrée de la cuisine _: Mauvaises langues. Puisque c'est comme ça je garde le café et les croissants que je suis allée vous acheter en prévision de la catastrophe culinaire.

Tous éclatèrent de rire. Si bien que personne ne vit le regard soulagé que Duo et Shina échangèrent.

A suivre

Petite question : A votre avis pourquoi Shina et Duo sont ils soulagés ?


	5. Chapter 4 Inquiétudes

Merci à tous pour vos messages. Pour ce qui est de l'inquiétude de Duo et Shina au sujet de Nat vous en saurez plus dans ce chapitre.

Chapitre 4

Inquiétude

N _apparaissant dans l'entrée de la cuisine _: Mauvaises langues. Puisque c'est comme ça je garde le café et les croissants que je suis allée vous acheter en prévision de la catastrophe culinaire.

Tous éclatèrent de rire. Si bien que personne ne vit le regard soulagé que Duo et Shina échangèrent.

W : Bon sang Maxwell, tu aurais pu nous prévenir.

D : Ca aurait été moins drôle.

W : Maxwell ! OMAE …

D : O KUSORU ! Je sais mon petit Wuffy.

Alors une course poursuite s'engagea entre les 2 pilotes.

S : Je crois que Duo a trouvé à qui parler.

N : Ils sont beaucoup trop matinaux à mon goût.

Q : Je ne comprends, tu t'es levé tôt ce matin pourquoi si tu n'es pas matinal.

S : C'est vrai, voilà qui est étrange.

N : C'est à cause de toi ma chère. Quand tu m'as annoncé hier soir que tu voulais faire le petit déjeuner. Je me suis réveillé avant toi et me suis levé dès que tu as quitté la chambre.

Soudain une fumée noire s'échappa de l'une des casseroles. Nat se précipita et poussa un léger cri en prenant une poêle.

S : Zut mon bacon !

N : Cela ressemble plus à du charbon. Aie !

S : Tu t'es brûlé. Assieds toi. L'un de vous peut il me passer une trousse de secours.

N : Ce n'est rien je t'assure.

S : J'ai dit assis.

Le regard qu'elle lui lança ne souffrait aucune discussion et il lui obéit. A cet instant, Trowa pénétra dans la pièce avec la trousse à pharmacie.

S : Merci. Vous pouvez nous laisser quelques instants.

T&Q&H : Bien sur.

Et tous 3 sortirent, s'installant dans le salon. A cet instant, les 2 autres pilotes revinrent dans une course folle et Duo courut se cacher derrière un Heero.

D : HEECHAN ! Protège moi.

H : C'est Heero. Wufei arrête.

W : Mais.

H : Pas de discussion.

Et le chinois lui obéit. Duo sortit de derrière Heero et lui donna un baiser sur la joue.

D : Merci HEECHAN !

Et un japonais bien mûr un !

D : Au fait que faites vous hors de la cuisine.

La réponse lui vint sans que les autres pilotes aient besoin de dire quoi que ce soit.

S : Arrête de faire l'enfant ou je t'attache à cette chaise.

N : Mais Shina ! AIEUH !

S : Je t'avais prévenu.

Les 5 pilotes restèrent 5 minutes dans un silence perplexe.

Q : Nat s'est brûlé en voulant éviter qu'on ne meurt asphyxier par l'une des préparations de Shina.

W : Dis moi elle est aussi douée pour soigner les plaies que pour faire la cuisine.

D : C'est pas ça. En fait…

N : Je n'aime pas me faire soigner.

S : Contrairement à la cuisine, je suis une très bonne infirmière.

Ils prirent tous le petit déjeuner dans la joie et la bonne humeur.

N : Et si nous allions courir, ça nous détendrait.

Ils firent 5 bons kilomètres et revinrent.

S : Maintenant en salle d'entraînement. Nous allons vous enseigner quelques unes des techniques que nous avons apprises à Duo.

Et tous rejoignirent la salle.

S : Duo, on commence tous les 2. Je reviens tout de suite je vais chercher quelques outils de travail.

Et elle s'éloigna vers la maison.

D : J'arrive.

Mais il fut retenu par le bras par Heero.

D : Que me veux tu ?

H : Duo de quoi souffre Nat ?

D : Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

H : Je ne suis pas un idiot Duo, j'ai bien vu les regards inquiets que vous échangiez Shina et toi quand vous pensiez que Nat n'était pas encore levé.

D : Je… Ecoute…

Mais il fut interrompu par un cri.

Q : NAT !

Les 2 pilotes accoururent, ils trouvèrent Nat étendu inconscient et Quatre agenouillé près de lui. Wufei et Trowa arrivèrent à leur tour.

Q : Il faut faire quelques choses, il souffre.

D : Heero, il faut le conduire à la maison. Tu peux le porter.

H : Hn.

Ce dernier ne dit rien de plus et prit Nat dans ses bras. Seul un petit chemin séparait la maison de la salle d'entraînement et ils virent Shina se précipiter à leur rencontre.

S : Que s'est il passé ?

Q : Il s'est effondré sous mes yeux ?

D : Il fait une crise.

S : Le remède est dans notre chambre.

Ils rentrèrent dans la maison, Heero installa Nat sur le canapé du salon tandis que Shina se précipitait à l'étage. Elle revint quelques secondes plus tard et fit avaler à Nat un liquide ambré.

D : Il devrait reprendre conscience dans quelques minutes.

Q : De quoi souffre t il ? Je croyais que les vampires n'étaient pas sujets aux maladies.

S : Nat n'est pas malade.

N _rouvrant les yeux _: Je ne suis pas malade. Je suis mourant….

A suivre


	6. Chapter 5 Explication

Merci pour vos messages. Voilà la suite.

Chapitre 5

Explication et entraînement

D : Il devrait reprendre conscience dans quelques minutes.

Q : De quoi souffre t il ? Je croyais que les vampires n'étaient pas sujets aux maladies.

S : Nat n'est pas malade.

N _rouvrant les yeux _: Je ne suis pas malade. Je suis mourant.

Shina effleura doucement le visage de Nat avec sa main.

S : Comment te sens tu ?

N : Mieux, c'est passé tu vois.

S : Je ne m'y habituerais jamais.

A cet instant, ils semblaient seuls au monde laissant 4 des pilotes dans un abîme de perplexité. Duo, voyant que les autres étaient perdus, choisit d'intervenir.

D : Bon. Je crois que vous voulez des explications.

Shina et Nat s'apercevant qu'ils avaient oublié les autres se tournèrent vers eux.

N : Je suppose que vous souhaitez connaître les raisons de mon problème.

H : Hn.

Shina s'approcha alors de la baie vitrée du salon.

S : La vérité est que tout est de ma faute.

N : Ne dis pas des bêtises pareilles. Je suis aussi tête brûlée que toi, ça aurait pu m'arriver n'importe quand. Bien que les vampires ne connaissent pas la maladie, nous ne sommes pas à l'abri de blessure. Certaines restent et deviennent mortelles.

Il découvrit alors son torse montrant une circatrice impressionnante lui barrant la moitié du torse.

_FLASH BACK_

_20 ans plus tôt_

_Shina et Nat avaient appris qu'un laboratoire pratiquait des expériences sur les vampires pour créer le soldat parfait. Ils s'infiltrèrent dans la base. Par signe, Shina indiqua à Nat d'aller d'un côté tandis qu'elle irait de l'autre._

_Après une vingtaine de minutes, sans rencontrer beaucoup de garde profitant de cet état de fait pour se nourrir. Au détour d'un couloir, elle sentit une présence. Elle se planqua et faillit lui sauter dessus._

_S : Bon sang tu m'as flanqué une de ces peurs._

_N : Tu n'es pas la seule._

_S : Plus de temps à perdre._

_N : J'ai trouvé le labo. Il est trop tard pour ceux des nôtres qui sont à l'intérieur._

_S : Que leurs âmes reposent en paix._

_Ils se dirigèrent vers la salle de contrôle et éliminèrent les soldats qui leurs barraient le chemin. Nat se mit sur les ordinateurs._

_N : Vas y, tu es plus douée que moi._

_S : Ok, pousse toi._

_Elle commença diverses manipulations._

_S : Donne moi 3 minutes pour enclencher le système d'autodestruction._

_Une alarme se déclencha._

_N : Je crois qu'on va avoir de la compagnie._

_Il commença à se battre._

_N : Shiiina !_

_S : Je transfère quelques données._

_N _la prenant par la main : _En d'autres circonstances, j'en serais ravie mais pour l'instant on est un peu pressé par le temps._

_S : Mais…_

_N : Pas de discussion._

_Elle eut juste le temps d'éjecter le disque et d'enclencher l'autodestruction. Ils coururent dans les couloirs recevant des balles de temps en temps. Soudain une main la tira en arrière la retenant._

_Voix : Tu restes ici ma belle._

_N : SHINA !_

_S : Nat va t en._

_N : Pas sans toi._

_Shina laissa ses crocs pointer et mordit son agresseur. Ce dernier hurla de douleur et le relâcha._

_S : Il nous reste 30 secondes. On court._

_Elle partit sans se retourner. Si bien qu'elle ne vit pas Nat se faire happer par un soldat. Dehors elle plongea au sol et entendit l'explosion. Quand tout fut fini, elle se releva, cherchant Nat du regard. Elle courut en hurlant._

_S : Nat. Nat ! Nat ?_

_Il lui sembla voir une silhouette et elle s'en approcha. Elle découvrit Nat un morceau métallique planté dans le torse. En larmes, elle s'agenouilla près de lui et prit son pouls. Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'elle entendit son cœur. Elle le transporta auprès d'un guérisseur._

_Des heures plus tard, celui-ci sortit de la salle où il soignait Nat. Shina, effondrée, était assise et pleurait._

_Guérisseur : Shina, mon petit j'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu…_

_S : Il est… _

_Guérisseur : Non pas encore. J'ai réussi à lui retirer le morceau de métal. La blessure cicatrise déjà._

_S : Mais…_

_Guérisseur : Il reste un morceau qu'il est impossible de retirer car trop près du cœur. Il n'y a rien à faire cela le condamne à plus ou moins long terme._

_S : NON !...Nat le sait._

_Guérisseur : Il est réveillé, il veut te voir._

_S : J'y vais._

_Elle entra dans la chambre, mais resta sur le seuil incapable d'avancer. Nat était allongé un peu pâle._

_N : Approche Shina._

_Elle courut vers le lit et prit sa main en pleurant._

_FIN DU FLASH BACK_

N : Depuis ce jour, lorsque le morceau se déplace j'ai une crise, seul le remède que j'avale peut les atténuer. ET oui pour répondre à une de vos questions le cœur des vampires bat. Nous sommes des êtres vivants d'une espèce de la vôtre.

Shina était resté pendant ce temps face à la fenêtre si bien qu'elle ne vit pas les autres partir sur un signe de Nat. Et ne sentit pas celui-ci l'approcher et lui mettre une main sur l'épaule.

N : Tu n'y es pour rien…

A suivre


	7. Chapter 6 Entraînele

Merci à tous pour vos encouragements voilà la suite.

Chapitre 6

Entraînement (1ère partie)

Shina était resté pendant ce temps face à la fenêtre si bien qu'elle ne vit pas les autres partir sur un signe de Nat. Et ne sentit pas celui-ci l'approcher et lui mettre une main sur l'épaule.

N : Tu n'y es pour rien.

Duo et les autres s'étaient éclipsés discrètement et installés dans la cuisine.

D : Je suppose que vous avez encore des questions à me poser.

H : Nat est il encore capable de se battre ?

D : Aucun problème là-dessus, je crois que Trowa en a fait l'expérience.

T : En effet, il est très puissant, il a une aura impressionnante.

D : Il a été et est toujours un très grand guerrier.

W : Shina n'est pas en reste.

D : C'est clair, Lestat et Louis() disent qu'elle est de loin la meilleure guerrière à égalité avec Nat et après Nataku et Shinigami.

H : Je vais faire un tour dehors.

D&T&W : Je t'accompagne.

Duo s'apprêtait à quitter la cuisine quand Quatre le retint.

Q : Duo, tu peux m'accorder 5 minutes.

D : Bien sur Quat'chan.

Mais on voyait dans ses yeux qu'il avait peur de ce que son ami voulait lui dire.

Q : Duo tu n'as rien craindre tu es mon meilleur ami et de quelque espèce que tu sois, je ne te le reprocherais jamais.

D : Merci.

Q : Une chose de faite. Maintenant, j'aimerais discuter avec toi de ta relation avec Heero.

D : Elle en est au même point que la tienne avec Trowa.

Mais lorsqu'il vit le petit blond rougir jusqu'aux oreilles, il comprit.

D : Je vois, je veux tous les détails.

Q : Ca s'est déroulé le soir de ton départ la semaine dernière. J'avais un drôle de pressentiment et Trowa m'a rassuré et de fil en aiguille je l'ai embrassé.

D : Et…

Q : Et il a répondu à mon baiser. Le reste de la nuit nous l'avons passée à parler. Tu devrais essayer avec Heero.

D : Je suis peut être à demi vampire mais pas suicidaire.

Q : Qui ne tente rien n'a rien, tu serais peut être surpris qui sait.

D : Les autres savent pour votre couple.

Q : Heero oui. Wufei pas encore.

D : Hn.

Q : Duo, quelles relations entretiennent Shina et Nat, je sais que c'est plus que de l'amitié.

D : Je suis désolé Quatre mais je ne peux rien te dire ce secret ne m'appartient pas.

N : Mais nous, nous le pouvons…

Une demi heure plus tard tous les 4 se rendirent dans le jardin où se trouvaient les 3 autres.

S : En route mauvaise troupe, à la salle d'entraînement.

Elle tenait un sac de sport assez grand en toile noire ainsi que les 3 autres. Quatre portait également un panier contenant vraisemblablement le repas de midi.

S : Bien avant toute chose nous allons tous échauffer et étirer nos muscles.

La séance d'échauffement dura 3 quarts d'heure, Nat y participait aussi.

S : Bien, voici le programme de la journée. Il est 11h 30. Nous allons travailler vous monter quelques techniques de combat et vous entraîner sous toutes les conditions possibles. Et ceci jusqu'à 15 heures avec une pause repas d'une demi heure vers 13 heures.

W : Seulement.

S : Non c'est évident. Nous ferons ensuite une petite simulation. Sachez que cette nuit pendant que vous dormiez nous vous avons préparé un petit scénario dont vous me direz des nouvelles.

D : SUPER !

W : Maxwell, calme toi.

D: Vous allez voir Shina et Nat sont les meilleurs stratèges que le connaisse.

S : Aujourd'hui nous allons scinder le groupe en 2. Duo et Heero vous travaillerez ensemble. Duo sait tes points forts et faibles et il va t'aider à t'améliorer et inversement. Duo, tu sais ce que je veux que tu fasses.

D : Bien sur.

S : Alors au travail…

A suivre

() : folie d'un auteur fan d'Anne Rice et qui vient de revoir Entretien avec un vampire.


	8. Chapter 7 2ème partie

Merci à tous pour vos messages. Voilà la suite.

Chapitre 7

Entraînement (2ème partie)

S : Aujourd'hui nous allons scinder le groupe en 2. Duo et Heero vous travaillerez ensemble. Duo sait tes points forts et faibles et il va t'aider à t'améliorer et inversement. Duo, tu sais ce que je veux que tu fasses.

D : Bien sur.

S : Alors au travail.

Duo prit la direction de la sortie.

D : Suis moi.

H : Où va-t-on ?

D : Dehors, je préfère me battre en plein air.

H : Hn.

Et Heero le suivit sans avoir besoin d'autres explications. Arrivé dehors, Duo installa le sac noir qu'il portait. Puis, il commença à se déshabiller. Heero bien qu'il demeurait impassible extérieurement, bouillait de l'intérieur.

H : Du… Duo qu'est ce que tu fais ?

D : Je me mets plus à l'aise. Tu devrais faire de même.

Il ôta le pull qu'il portait et découvrit un débardeur. Heero bien qu'il s'en défendit, avait espéré que Duo se retrouve torse nu. Soudain, son regard fut attiré par un tatouage que portait Duo sur son épaule droite et qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu.

H : Je n'avais jamais vu ce tatouage, qu'est ce que c'est ?

D : Tu ne l'as jamais vu parce que je l'ai camouflé. Il m'est possible de le dissimuler. Ce n'est pas un tatouage à proprement parler mais une marque de naissance.

H : Et que signifie t elle ?

D : C'est une indication pour les autres vampires qui donne le nom de tes parents, ton nom et….le reste n'a guère d'importance.

Mais le regard fuyant du jeune homme prouvait qu'il y avait quelque chose d'autre. Heero, lui ne préféra pas relever.

D : Allez en place. On va commencer par le combat à mains nues, le corps à corps n'est pas ta spécialité.

H : Je suis quand même doué.

D : Nous allons voir ça. Ne sois pas si sur de toi.

Ils commencèrent, attaques et contre attaques. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne semblait pouvoir prendre le dessus. Mais soudain, Heero réussit à le faire tomber lourdement à terre. Cependant Heero fut soudain inquiet de ne pas voir son petit diable ouvrir les yeux et se relever. Peut ête avait il sur estimé la puissance donnée à son coup.

Il s'approcha de Duo et se pencha vers lui. Mais à cet instant celui-ci rouvrit les yeux et le faucha se retrouvant à califourchon sur Heero.

D : Règle n°1 Hee'chan ne jamais sous estimer un adversaire à terre.

Heero profitant de cet instant de déconcentration pour retourner la situation à son avantage.

H : Règle n°1 Duo évite de trop parler.

Ils restèrent 5 minutes dans cette position sans rien dire. Duo fut le premier à réagir.

D : Dis Hee'chan c'est pas que cela me dérange tu pourrais te lever.

H _sortant de ses pensées _: Ah euh oui excuse moi.

Il se leva et aida Duo à se mettre debout. Ils reprirent l'entraînement oubliant jusqu'à l'heure. Même Duo l'estomac sur pattes semblait avoir oublier.

13 heures 15

Salle d'entraînement

S : C'est du bon boulot. Nous allons pouvoir manger.

Q : Je me demande pourquoi ils ne sont pas encore là.

W : Ils se sont peut être entretués.

Q : Wufei voyons.

T : Quatre que ressens tu ?

Q : C'est étrange j'ai l'impression qu'ils s'amusent. Même Heero, je n'ai jamais senti un tel sentiment chez Heero.

N : Allons voir.

Le spectacle qui les attendait les laissa sans voix. Ils attendirent la fin du duel. C'était semblable à un ballet chacun voulait démontrer à l'autre toutes ses capacités. Et l'atmosphère était électrique de tensions refoulées.

W : Vous croyez qu'ils se rendent des sentiments de l'autre.

S : Si après cela ils ne s'aperçoivent pas des sentiments de l'autre c'est qu'ils sont aveugles.

Q : Wufei ça ne te dérange pas que ce soit 2 hommes.

W : Non, puisque je vous ai déjà accepté tous les 2.

Q : Tu savais.

W : J'aurais préféré ne pas l'apprendre en vous voyant vous embrasser.

S : Ils ont fini, allons les voir….

A suivre


	9. Chapter 8 Première mission

Merci à tous pour vos messages. Entre les fêtes et les problèmes de fan fiction je n'ai pas eu le temps de mettre un nouveau chapitre. Celui-ci est bourré d'une bonne dose d'action, d'humour et qui sait peut être aussi d'AMOUR.

Chapitre 8

Première mission

W : Non, puisque je vous ai déjà accepté tous les 2.

Q : Tu savais.

W : J'aurais préféré ne pas l'apprendre en vous voyant vous embrasser.

S : Ils ont fini, allons les voir.

Duo et Heero étaient assis dans l'herbe chacun reprenant son souffle et transpirant à grosses gouttes perdus dans la contemplation de l'autre. Ils n'entendirent pas les autres approcher.

S : Je vois que tu n'as rien perdu de ce que nous t'avons enseigné Duo.

N : Tu as même appris de nouvelles techniques.

D : Et oui j'ai su me maintenir en forme.

S : Toi aussi Heero tu as une étonnante rapidité d'adaptation.

H : Merci Shina.

Soudain un bruit d'estomac affamé se fit entendre, tous se tournèrent vers Duo.

D _innocent _: Pour une fois ce n'est pas moi. Pourquoi vous m'accusez tout de suite. C'est trop injuste. (pauvre Calimero)

S _se tournant _: NAAT !

N : Bon, j'avoue c'est moi je meurs de faim.

D : Vous voyez que ce n'était pas moi.

W : Pour une fois.

S : Allez tout le monde dans la salle pour déjeuner.

Ils mangèrent tranquillement leurs sandwichs. Quatre prenant Duo à part un instant.

Q : Tu devrais lui parler.

D : Je te dis qu'il va me jeter.

Q : Mais tu es aveugle ou quoi tu n'as pas remarqué ce qui s'est passé entre vous lors de l'entraînement. Même Wufei s'en est aperçu.

D : De quoi parles tu ?

Q : Il y avait tellement de tension entre vous deux que l'atmosphère en était électrique.

D : Je…

Q : Ecoute Duo si tu ne le fais pas et qu'il lui arrivait quelque chose tu t'en voudrais toute ta vie.

D : Tu as raison je lui parlerais mais je ne suis pas encore prêt.

Q : N'attends pas trop tout de même.

Ils ne le savaient ni l'un ni l'autre mais à cet instant Trowa et Heero avaient presque la même conversation.

T : Ne laisse pas passer ta chance d'être heureux.

H : On m'a appris qu'un soldat ne devait pas éprouver de sentiments.

T : Ils ont tort, crois moi j'ai essayé moi aussi de renier mes sentiments envers Quatre mais tout ce que je suis parvenu à faire c'est à le faire souffrir et à me faire souffrir par la même occasion. Ne crains pas tes sentiments vit les pleinement.

H : Mais et si Duo ne ressens rien à mon égard.

T : Heero, souviens toi de ce que tu m'as dit au sujet des baisers qu'il te donnait lorsqu'il te pensait endormi. Et franchement, il n'y a qu'à vous que vos sentiments ne sont pas claires parce que nous nous l'avons vu avant que vous ne vous en rendiez compte.

H : Tu as raison je vais…

Mais à cet instant son ordinateur bippa signe d'une nouvelle mission. Il ouvrit son mail et dit.

H : Vas chercher les autres.

T : Tout de suite.

Quelques minutes plus tard, tous étaient réunis.

H : Nouvelle mission.

D : Qui part ?

H : Moi et Nat si tu es assez en forme.

N : Je t'accompagne.

S : Tu es sur de ton choix.

N : Ne t'inquiète pas ce ne sont pas quelques ozzies qui vont me faire peur.

H : Très bien alors départ dans une heure.

Heero et Nat rentrèrent se changer. Quand le moment du départ fut venu. Duo prit Heero à part.

D : Heero, il faut que je te dise…

H : Ne dis rien on en parlera quand je reviendrais. Sur mon bureau tu trouveras une lettre. Lis la et réfléchis y. Je ne te demande rien, j'accepterais ce que tu me diras quelque soit ta décision.

Puis il s'en alla avant que Duo ait pu ouvrir la bouche.

Une fois dehors Heero demanda à Nat comment il comptait se déplacer puisqu'il ne souhaitait pas monter à bord du Wing.

N : Je n'en ai pas besoin regarde.

Et il disparut laissant place à une chauve-souris. Tous deux partirent donc vers la base de OZ qu'ils devaient détruire. Sur place, ils se déplacèrent tels des ombres. Se séparant Nat pour poser les explosifs Heero pour voler les données contenues dans l'unité centrale.

Leur travail terminé ils se rejoignirent dans une salle vide.

N : Allons y, tout doit sauter dans 10 minutes.

H : Ok.

Mais soudain un soldat plus malin que les autres débarqua arme au poing. Sans réfléchir, Heero se plaça devant Nat recevant la balle qui lui était destinée en plein cœur.

Dans la planque on entendit Duo hurler.

D : HEERO !...

A suivre

Pauvre Calimero : moi j'ai adoré ce dessin animé quand j'étais petite.


	10. Chapter 9 Vérités

Merci pour vos encouragements voici la suite avec un peu d'avance.

Chapitre 9

Vérités

Dans la planque on entendit Duo hurler.

D : HEERO !

_FLASH BACK_

_Quelques heures auparavant_

_Planque_

_Heero et Nat venaient de partir. Duo et Shina restèrent de longues minutes devant la porte comme en communion avec les 2 autres. Ce fut, cette dernière qui fit réagir Duo._

_S : Rentrons._

_D : Tu as raison._

_Q : Duo est ce que ça va ?_

_D : Ne t'inquiète pas Quat'chan tu le sais Boy's don't cry. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je vais prendre une douche. Je suppose que la simulation est annulée._

_S : Oui._

_D : Très bien alors appelez moi pour le dîner._

_Duo grimpa alors l'escalier qui menait à la chambre qu'il partageait avec Heero. A l'endroit indiqué par ce dernier, il trouva une enveloppe blanche où son nom était inscrit. Il l'ouvrit et lut en silence :_

_« Duo,_

_Je suis certain que tu vas me traiter de baka en lisant cette lettre et te demander pourquoi je n'ai pas osé te dire tout cela de vive voix et tu auras sans doute raison. _

_La vérité est que je suis paniqué à l'idée de ta réaction. Et oui le soldat parfait à peur. Moi qui pensait avoir banni à tout jamais les sentiments de mon existence j'ai découvert grâce à toi que ce n'était pas une solution._

_Alors voilà je te le dis : Je t'aime. Je t'en prie ne m'en veux pas, si mes sentiments sont partagés nous en reparlerons après cette mission. Sinon brûle cette lettre et essaye de rester mon ami._

_A toi pour toujours,_

_Heero »_

_D : Tu as tort mon amour nous sommes 2 idiots_

_FIN DU FLASH BACK_

Des bruits de pas précipités passèrent dans le couloir et la porte de la chambre de Duo fut ouverte en grand.

Q : Duo que se passe…

Mais il ne put finir sa phrase, la douleur de Duo était si grande que Quatre dut se retenir à la commode de la chambre pour ne pas tomber. Duo, quant à lui, se balançait d'avant en arrière répétant inlassablement : « tout est de ma faute ».

Les autres arrivèrent sur ces faits, Trowa voyant l'état de son petit ami le prit doucement dans ses bras l'emmenant dans leur chambre.

Shina s'approcha lentement de Duo, le prenant dans ses bras et ayant par la même occasion un flash de ce qui venait de se passer. Elle le berça doucement, puis lui fit avaler le contenu d'une petite fiole. Alors lentement le jeune homme se calma et s'endormit.

Elle fit sortir Wufei et se dirigea avec ce dernier vers la chambre de Quatre. Elle ouvrit doucement la porte et trouva Trowa et Quatre sur le lit enlacés.

S : On peut entrer.

Trowa dévisageant Quatre ce dernier fit un signe approbateur de la tête.

W : Que s'est il passé ?

Q : Ca a un rapport avec Heero.

W : On s'en serait douté.

S _yeux devenant jaunes _: Suffit.

W : Désolé Quatre.

Q : Ce n'est pas grave.

S : Heero a été blessé enfin…

Q : Duo pense qu'il est mort, je l'ai ressenti mais comment se fait il que même avant cela je ne sentais plus mon lien avec Heero.

S : C'est normal quand un vampire ou demi vampire se choisit un compagnon et que celui-ci l'accepte, un lien indéfectible se tisse entre eux. Chacun ressent les émotions de l'autre comme si c'était les siennes.

Q : Mais je croyais qu'ils ne s'étaient encore rien avoués .

S : C'est là une des choses que je ne comprends pas. Duo devrait dormir au moins 2 heures avec ce que je lui ai fait prendre, ne vous inquiétez pas il n'y a pas d'effets secondaires.

4 heures plus tard

Duo s'était réveillé et les autres l'avaient forçés à descendre. Bien que tous très inquiets, ils gardèrent un silence de mort. Duo était tellement léthargique qu'il ne semblait s'apercevoir de rien autour de lui. Quand soudain, il se leva précipitamment et quitta le salon.

T : Duo où…

Mais le Shinigami ouvrait déjà la porte d'entrée et se précipitait dehors. Les autres sortirent eux aussi à sa suite et ce qu'ils virent les cloua sur place…

A suivre


	11. Chapter 10 Vérités 2

Merci pour vos messages, je vous présente la suite en croisant les doigts pour que fan fiction envoie les messages d'alerte à ceux qui me lisent.

Chapitre 10

Vérités 2

T : Duo où…

Mais le Shinigami ouvrait déjà la porte d'entrée et se précipitait dehors. Les autres sortirent eux aussi à sa suite et ce qu'ils virent les cloua sur place.

POV DUO

Je suis dans le salon, Shina a réussi à me faire dormir quelques heures mais au réveil la douleur n'est que plus présente. Je le savais, tous ceux qui m'aiment, finissent par mourir. Et dire qu'un lien télépathique s'est formé entre nous. C'était sans doute inconscient.

Les autres n'ont pas l'air dans mener large non plus. J'ai du faire très peur à Quatre avec l'aflux d'émotions que j'ai ressenti. Personne ne parle et je crois que c'est mieux ainsi. Je tente de tenir le choc mais j'ai envie d'être seul.

Soudain, je sens quelque chose. Non c'est impossible encore un mirage de mon imagination trop fertile. Pourtant quelque chose me pousse à sortir pour briser cette dernière illusion.

Je me lève et me précipite dehors entendant Trowa vaguement me demander où j'allais.

Fin POV

Le spectacle qui attendait Shina et les G-Boys, étaient tellement surprenant qu'ils restèrent silencieux.

En effet, quand il est sorti de la planque, Duo a vu 2 silhouettes sur le chemin. La première était celle de Nat et la deuxième, il n'osait y croire.

Il s'était précipité en courant vers celle-ci, il fut accueilli par 2 bras puissants. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux incapables de dire quoi que ce soit. Duo fut le premier à réagir lui donnant une gifle magistrale.

D : Heero Yui, tu es un idiot ne me refais jamais une peur.

H : Duo, j'ai pas tout compris là tu peux m'expliquer.

D : Tu crois peut être que j'ignore que tu as reçu une balle. Cela dit en passant, je croyais que tu l'avais reçue en plein cœur.

H : Comment as-tu…

D : Su ? Ca je te le dirais plus tard après une petite conversation à propos d'une certaine lettre.

H _détournant les yeux_: Tu l'as lu ?

D : Oui.

C'est cet instant que choisirent les autres pour arriver.

W : Bon sang ! Tu nous as foutu une trouille monstrueuse avec ce que nous a dit Shina à propos du l…

Mais il fut contraint au silence par le regard de la-mort-qui-tu lancé par Quatre (et oui même le petit blond en est capable ce n'est pas le monopole de Heero.

S : Rentrons vous allez nous expliquer tout ça.

Tout s'installèrent dans le salon.

N : Je commence.

_FLASH BACK_

_Quelques heures plus tôt_

_N : Allons y, tout doit sauter dans 10 minutes._

_H : Ok._

_Mais soudain un soldat plus malin que les autres débarqua arme au poing. Sans réfléchir, Heero se plaça devant Nat recevant la balle qui lui était destinée en plein cœur._

_Nat eut juste le temps de tirer sur le solda. Il n'avait pas le temps de vérifier si Heero était en vie, il le mit alors sur son épaule et l'emporta hors de la base recevant une ou deux balles au passage._

_Il eut juste le temps de s'étendre au sol protégeant le jeune homme de son corps que la base explosait._

_Quand tout fut fini, il se releva et prit le pouls du jeune homme qui par miracle battait encore. Il souleva le haut de Heero pour vérifier la gravité de la blessure et c'est là qu'il comprit pourquoi le jeune homme n'avait pas été tué. La balle en effet avait atteint un médaillon en métal._

_Agréablement surpris, Nat essaya de le faire reprendre conscience, il lui fallut pour cela quelques minutes._

_N : Tu as eu de la chance mon garçon._

_H : Ce médaillon m'a toujours porté bonheur._

_N : Rentrons, on doit s'inquiéter pour nous._

_FIN DU FLASH BACK_

Tout le monde alla ensuite manger un morceau puis se coucher.

Chambre de Shina et Nat

N :Je ne pensais pas que le lien s'était déjà formé entre eux.

S : Si tu veux mon avis ça fait déjà un moment mais il a fallu une émotion très puissante pour que Duo le réalise.

N : Tu as sans doute raison.

S : Approche je sais que tu ne vas pas bien.

N : Je déteste être dans cet état. Fais moi une promesse Shina.

S : Laquelle ?

N : Si un jour, je te dis adieu, accepte le.

S : Ce que tu me demandes là est impossible tu le sais.

N : Pour tout ce qui nous unit Shina. Promets le moi.

S : Je te le jure. Maintenant tu as besoin de sang. Viens.

Et elle lui tendit son poignet.

Chambre de Duo et Heero

Chacun était assis sur son lit se faisant face.

D : Je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle. Tout d'abord qu'est ce que c'est que ce médaillon.

H _en le lui tendant _: Un porte bonheur regarde.

Duo le prit, et l'ouvrit à l'intérieur se trouvait une mèche de cheveux châtain ainsi qu'une petite photo de Duo et Heero ensemble.

Sur l'arrière du médaillon était gravée une date celle de leur première rencontre.

D : Heero, je…

H : Je comprends, je te gêne avec cette histoire. Je suis désolée, je vais dormir sur le canapé cette nuit.

Il fit mine de quitter la chambre mais Duo le retint et l'embrassa, avec brutalité puis tout devint douceur dans un ballet de sensation quand ils s'arrêtèrent pour reprendre leur souffle, une phrase leur vint à l'esprit.

D : I love you.

H : Aishiteru Duo.

Tous deux se dirigèrent vers la salle de bain. Ce fut une nuit très caline. Bien plus tard la frénésie passée, Heero parla.

H : J'aimerais savoir comment tu appris qu'un soldat m'avait tiré dessus.

D : Lien télépathique.

H : Mais encore.

D : Mon tatouage a une autre particularité donner le nom de celui que j'aime. Quand un vampire ou demi vampire se choisit un compagnon et que les sentiments de ce dernier sont réciproques un lien se tisse unique qui efface tout autre lien.

H : Voilà qui explique l'apparition de ceci.

Heero désigna un tatouage semblable à celui de Duo.

D : Depuis quand…

H : Cet après midi en sortant de la douche.

Ils s'endormirent tard et se réveillèrent vers 11 heures. Heero fut le premier. Quand Duo ouvrit les yeux il dit.

D : Bonjour Hee'chan.

H : Bonjour mon amour.

Après un long baiser passionné, ils se levèrent et s'habillèrent. Ils allaient sortir de la chambre quansd ils entendirent : « AH ! »

D : Quatre.

Duo et Heero se précipitèrent hors de la chambre et se dirigèrent vers la cuisine d'où provenait le bruit. Ils y pénétrèrent les premiers suivis de près par les autres. Devant eux se tenaient 2 hommes aux yeux violets et un Quatre quelque peu secoué.

S : Lestat, Louis je croyais qu'à votre âge vous aviez cessé de jouer à faire peur.

Les 2 homme mirent genoux à terre…

A suvre


	12. Chapter 11 découvertes

Merci à tous pour vos messages. Voici la suite.

Chapitre 11

Découvertes

Après un long baiser passionné, ils se levèrent et s'habillèrent. Ils allaient sortir de la chambre quansd ils entendirent : « AH ! »

D : Quatre.

Duo et Heero se précipitèrent hors de la chambre et se dirigèrent vers la cuisine d'où provenait le bruit. Ils y pénétrèrent les premiers suivis de près par les autres. Devant eux se tenaient 2 hommes aux yeux violets et un Quatre quelque peu secoué.

S : Lestat, Louis je croyais qu'à votre âge vous aviez cessé de jouer à faire peur.

Les 2 hommes mirent genoux à terre.

Les & L : Pardon Seigneur Shinigami.

Q&T&H&W : Shinigami !

Duo, Nat et Shina se regardèrent désespérés.

Les&L : Ben qu'est ce qu'on a dit.

N _une lueur étincelante dans les yeux : _Venez, je vais vous dire ce que vous avez fait.

Il tira chacun d'entre eux par une oreille les conduisant vers le salon. Shina invita les 5 autres à s'asseoir.

S : Je suppose que vous voulez des explications.

W : Ce serait bien en effet.

S : Tout d'abord n'en veuillez pas à Duo. C'est une promesse qu'il m'a faite.

H : Hn !

Duo lui n'était pas très rassuré par l'expression impassible de son compagnon. Les autres semblaient beaucoup plus l'accepter.

S : Pour ma protection et surtout pour être traitée comme n'importe qui, je me fais simplement passer pour une jeune vampire normale.

W : Vous ne faites pas vos 15000 ans.

S : Wufei je t'ai dit de me tutoyer.

W : Mais je vous dois le respect.

S : Le respect n'empêche pas le tutoiement

La discussion se poursuivit une dizaine de minutes puis les 3 vampires réapparurent. Lestat et Louis s'agenouillèrent penauds.

Les&L : Pardon.

S : Ce n'est pas à moi que vous devez présenter des excuses mais à celui à qui vous avez fait peur.

Les&L : Désolé, jeune homme.

Q : C'est déjà oublié.

D : Mais au fait Quatre que t'ont-ils fait ?

Q : Voilà

_FLASH BACK_

_30 minutes plus tôt_

_Quatre était dans la cuisine, il commençait à préparer la pâte à pizza pour ce soir pour faire plaisir à Duo. Il chantonnait heureux car d'après ce qu'il avait senti, Heero et Duo s'étaient enfin trouvés et il en était heureux._

_Il ne restait plus que Wufei à caser ce qui hélas risquait de poser un problème car il avait perdu sa femme. Et même si ce dernier s'en défendait, Quatre savait qu'il avait aimé et aimait encore cette femme._

_Soudain, 2 chauve souris apparurent dans la pièce ce qui lui parut d'abord étonnant. Instantanément, elles se transformèrent en 2 hommes. De surprise, Quatre ne put retenir un cri d'étonnement : « Ah ! »_

_FIN DU FLASH BACK_

D : Je vous reconnais bien là tous les 2.

W : On sait de qui Duo tient maintenant pour les blagues.

L : C'est bien mon grand tu n'as rien perdu de notre enseignement.

N : Ce qui n'est guère une référence.

Les&L : Hey !

S : Bon trêve de plaisanterie, je suppose que vous êtes ici pour une bonne raison. Allons nous installer au salon.

Tous se dirigèrent vers la pièce, Shina s'installant dans un fauteuil face aux autres. Lestat prit alors la parole.

Les : Tout est prêt selon tes ordres.

S : Tout le monde a accepté.

Les : Oui tous les vampires des 5 colonies seront réunis dans une semaine jour pour jour sur L1.

S : Nataku m'a lui-même averti qu'il réunirait les vampires de la terre en même temps. Par contre comme je te l'ai dit Nat, tu dois te rendre auprès de lui dès que possible.

N : Ne t'en fais pas je pars dès ce soir.

Seul Heero vit la lueur d'inquiétude qui passa dans les yeux de Duo.

S : Bien est ce que cela vous plairait de m'accompagner sur L1 afin de représenter la race humaine.

Tous acceptèrent.

S : Bien alors départ demain matin. Lestat et Louis vous restez avec nous cette nuit. Vous êtes je l'espère venu avec la navette.

L : Oui elle est cachée dans les sous bois.

S : Parfait, je voudrais la voir Nat tu m'accompagnes.

Alors chacun se sépara, Duo et Heero se dirigèrent vers la cuisine ce dernier réchauffant les plats préparés par Quatre. Le silence étant pesant Duo commença la conversation.

D : Tu m'en veux ?

H : Hn !

Duo s'approcha doucement de lui et l'enlaça.

D : Beaucoup.

H : Hn !

Mais Heero se tourna vers Duo et l'embrassa tendrement. Puis, quand ils redescendirent sur terre, ils commencèrent à manger.

H : Qu'y a-t-il entre Nat et Shina ?

D : De quoi parles tu ?

H : Duo ne me prend pas pour l'idiot que je suis loin d'être.

D : Alors tu as remarqué toi aussi.

H : Comment ça moi aussi.

D : Quatre.

H : Tu lui as tout dit.

D : Non Shina s'en est chargé.

H : Tu veux bien me le dire.

D : Très bien. Tu sais maintenant que Shina et Shinigami ne sont qu'une seule et même personne et que de ce fait elle est mariée.

H : Je crois que je commence à comprendre.

D : Le fait est que Shina et Nat se sont rencontrés trop tard puisqu'une union vampirique est faite pour l'éternité.

H : Mais ils s'aiment. Et cette lueur dans tes yeux qu'est ce que c'était tout à l'heure.

D : J'ai peur que Nataku ne découvre leur relation et qu'il ne tue Nat. Je sais c'est horrible mais le fait est que s'il découvre la vérité, il aura le droit de mort sur Nat.

L'après midi passa ainsi tranquillement, Duo et Heero avouèrent leur relation aux autres qui en furent très heureux. Puis vint l'heure du départ de Nat. Tous le saluèrent puis laissèrent Nat et Shina seuls.

S : Soit prudent.

N : Toi aussi mon ange…

A suivre


	13. Chapter 12 Souvenirs

Merci à tous mes lecteurs et à ceux qui m'ont laissé des messages comme promis voici la suite. Attention il ne reste que 5 chapitres.

Chapitre 12

Souvenirs

L'après midi passa ainsi tranquillement, Duo et Heero avouèrent leur relation aux autres qui en furent très heureux. Puis vint l'heure du départ de Nat. Tous le saluèrent puis laissèrent Nat et Shina seuls.

S : Soit prudent.

N : Toi aussi mon ange.

S : Reviens aussi vite que possible.

N : Aussi vite que je le pourrais. Je t'aime.

S : Je vais essayer de trouver Maya.

N : Je crois qu'on devrait la laisser faire, je sais que c'est dangereux mais après tout qu'aurais tu fait à sa place.

S : Tu as sans doute raison maintenant file avant que je refuse de te laisser partir. Je t'aime sois prudent mon amour.

Et ils s'embrassèrent passionnément, puis bien que réticente Shina dût abandonne les bras de Nat afin qu'il puisse s'en aller. Quand il se transforma en chauve souris et prit son envol, elle ne put s'empêcher d'effleurer tendrement ses lèvres comme pour garder à jamais l'empreinte de ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Shina ne vit pas le temps passé si bien que le soleil était couché depuis un moment, quand Duo vont la chercher.

D : Il va revenir.

S_ surprise _: Bon sang Duo tu m'as fait peur.

D : Désolé tu étais dehors depuis un bout de temps, j'ai préféré venir t'avertir que le dîner était servi.

S : Merci.

D : Ne t'inquiète pas Nat revient toujours.

S : Je sais. Allez on rentre.

Shina ne se sentait pas prête à avouer le terrible pressentiment qu'elle éprouvait depuis quelques temps. Pressentiment qui n'avait fait que s'accroître depuis la promesse faite à Nat l'autre jour. Quoiqu'elle en dise, elle n'était pas prête à le voir disparaître et elle ne le serait sans doute jamais.

Elle choisit cependant de faire bonne figure au cours du dîner tout en se remémorant sa rencontre avec Nat.

_FLASH BACK_

_2500 avant J.C_

_Memphis, Egypte_

_Nataku et Shinigami avaient décidé de vivre séparément, leur mariage n'étant qu'une pure formalité, chacun reprenait sa liberté avec la promesse de rester unis au cours des grandes crises. Aussi cette dernière avait elle décidé de voyager avant de choisir de s'installer définitivement, il y a un an dans la vallée du Nil. Elle y était devenue médecin prenant le nom de Neferet._

_Ce jour là elle marchait le long des berges du Nil quand elle vit un enfant se débattre dans l'eau, n'écoutant que son instinct elle se précipita pour plonger à son secours. Cependant une autre personne s'était déjà élancée et ramenait le petit sur la berge._

_Inconnu : Prenez le._

_Ouadjet : Tout de suite._

_Elle remonta doucement l'enfant et vérifia comment il allait._

_O : N'est pas peur mon enfant je ne te ferais pas de mal, comment t'appelles tu ?_

_P : Paneb et vous vous êtes la femme sage pas vrai._

_O : On m'appelle quelque fois ainsi mais mon prénom et Ouadjet._

_P en se tournant vers son sauveur : Merci monsieur._

_Inconnu : De rien mon bonhomme. Moi je m'appelle Antef._

_Ouadjet et Antef se regardèrent dans les yeux et par un accord tacite choisirent de s'expliquer plus tard. Après avoir raccompagné le petit garçon, ils décidèrent de se rendre sur les berges._

_O : Ainsi vous êtes un vampire._

_A : Tout comme vous._

_O : Quel âge avez-vous ?_

_A : Question bien indiscrète mais j'ai 800 ans._

_O : Vous êtes bien jeune je n'ai pas souvenir que vous ayez été présenté aux seigneurs des vampires._

_A : J'ai été présenté il y a peu à Nataku qui m'a chargé d'une mission._

_O : Laquelle ?_

_A : Protéger son épouse._

_O : Qui n'en a nul besoin comme vous pouvez le constater. Je vous retire donc de vos fonctions._

_A : Vous ne le pouvez pas Seigneur. Seul le seigneur Nataku le peut._

_O : Bien dans ce cas soyez transparent je ne souhaite pas que vous m'approchiez plus que nécessaire et ne m'adressez plus la parole._

_A : Comme vous le souhaitez mon seigneur._

_FIN DU FLASH BACK_

Leur premier aveu de sentiment ne s'était fait que plus tard, il leur avait fallu 500 ans et une bataille plus que sanglante pour s'avouer leurs sentiments, en tout cas pour Shina. Car malgré ce qu'elle avait pu dire lors de leur première rencontre, elle finit par s'habituer à sa présence et commença à lui parler.

Tout cela était si loin à présent et cependant le passé n'en était que plus vivace. Le dîner se finissant, Shina prit la parole.

S : Demain départ 9 heures. Soyez tous prêts n'est ce pas Duo.

D : Pourquoi moi ?

S : A ton avis.

D : C'est trop injuste.

Tous montèrent se coucher aux alentours de 11 heures. Le lendemain tout le monde était à l'heure. Dans la navette Heero voyait l'expression de son compagnon devenir plus tard à mesure qu'ils s'approchaient de L1. A l'atterrissage, Duo dit.

D : Ne nous attendez pas Heero et moi nous vous rejoindrons plus tard.

Q : Mais…

D : Ne t'inquiète pas Quatre nous n'en avons pas pour longtemps. Tu viens Hee'chan.

Duo emprunta une jeep à l'aéroport, puis après une demi heure de trajet ils arrivèrent. Ils arrivèrent aux abords d'une prairie au milieu de laquelle se trouvait un monument blanc où avait été sculpté un ange et un démon enlacés.

Ils se rendirent à ce monument et Duo s'agenouille, une plaque y avait été posée : « A la mémoire de John et Hélène Maxwell puisse t il reposer en paix »

D : Bonjour papa, bonjour maman, je sais ça fait un an que je ne suis pas venu. Mais j'ai pris une décision celle d'aller vivre dans le monde des humains dans le tien maman. J'y ai rencontré des amis formidables et l'homme que j'aime. Je vous présente Heero.

H : Duo merci. Mais il y a une chose que je ne comprends pas comment ta mère pouvait elle accomplir des missions pour les vampires alors qu'elle était une humaine.

D : Elle était bien plus que cela Heero, elle appartenait à la race des amazones.

H : Tu veux parler de ses femmes qui étaient entraînées comme des hommes et qui avaient la force des dieux mais je croyais qu'elles avaient disparus depuis 1500 ans.

D : Une petite confrérie et restée et s'est unie lors de nombreuses batailles aux vampires.

H : Duo, je t'aime.

D : Je t'aime aussi. Rentrons…

A suivre


	14. Chapter 13

Merci à tous pour vos messages comme promis voici la suite avec des amazones des vampires des humains et des surprises. Accrochez vous la fin est proche.

Chapitre 13

Le Grand Conseil

D : Bonjour papa, bonjour maman, je sais ça fait un an que je ne suis pas venu. Mais j'ai pris une décision celle d'aller vivre dans le monde des humains dans le tien maman. J'y ai rencontré des amis formidables et l'homme que j'aime. Je vous présente Heero.

H : Duo merci. Mais il y a une chose que je ne comprends pas comment ta mère pouvait elle accomplir des missions pour les vampires alors qu'elle était une humaine.

D : Elle était bien plus que cela Heero, elle appartenait à la race des amazones.

H : Tu veux parler de ses femmes qui étaient entraînées comme des hommes et qui avaient la force des dieux mais je croyais qu'elles avaient disparus depuis 1500 ans.

D : Une petite confrérie et restée et s'est unie lors de nombreuses batailles aux vampires.

H : Duo, je t'aime.

D : Je t'aime aussi. Rentrons.

Le chemin vers le palais fut silencieux trop d'émotions s'étaient dégagées et aucun des deux n'osaient parler puis finalement ce fut Heero qui se décida.

H : Duo tu ne m'as pas dit comment tes parents étaient morts.

D : OZ.

H : Comment ?

_FLASH BACK_

_15 ans plus tôt_

_Paris, Terre_

_Un petit garçon de 2 ans environs jouait sur le tapis du salon d'un appartement chic sous les toits de Paris. Sa maman faisait à manger et lui avait dit d'être sage._

_Hélène Maxwell était une femme très belle avec de longs cheveux châtains dont son fils Duo avait hérité et des yeux d'un vert profond. Elle avait épousé, il y a 5 ans un homme prénommé John aux cheveux couleur ébènes et aux yeux d'un violet intense dont son fils avait hérité. Tous deux étaient grands et athlétique._

_Malgré le fait qu'ils venaient de races différentes leur mariage était une parfaite réussite, bien qu'ils vivent dans le monde des humains, ils n'en avaient pas oublié leur peuple respectif et y faisait régulièrement des séjours afin que leur fils connaisse et respecte les 3 races._

_John lui était installé sur le canapé et regardait son fils avec tendresse. Bien sûr ce dernier ne serait jamais un vampire mais il l'aimait et c'est tout ce qui comptait._

_La porte d'entrée sonna John se dirigea vers elle talonné par son fils qui trottinait joyeusement. A peine, la porte fut elle ouverte qu'une petite fusée sauta dans les bras d'un des visiteurs._

_D : Tata Sini !_

_S : Salut terreur comment vas-tu ?_

_D : Bien._

_N : Et moi on m'oublie._

_D lui tendant les bras : Tonton Nat !_

_N : Viens avec moi, tu veux me montrer tes jouets._

_Pendant que Nat occupait Duo, Shina commença une petite conversation._

_S : Les données que j'ai reçu ne sont pas brillantes, un ou plusieurs des scientifiques du labo que nous avons détruit il y a 5 ans semblent avoir réussi à s'échapper et continuent leurs expériences. Je sais que vous avez un enfant maintenant et que vous ne faites plus ce genre de chose mais j'aimerais que vous alliez voir sur L2. Je ne vous demande pas une réponse tout de suite, réfléchissez y. En plus de ce que nous avons pu apprendre ils commencent leurs expériences sur des enfants._

_Choqués par tout ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre, John et Hélène prirent néanmoins 3 jours de réflexion avant d'accepter. Ils choisirent alors de conduire Duo chez les amazones qui assureraient sa protection, le temps de leur mission._

_Arrivés sur L2, rien ne se passa comme prévu, ils devaient traverser la ville mais soudain tout bascula. Ils sentirent la présence de plusieurs ombres menaçantes. John prit son fils dans ses bras et le cacha sous une pile de carton._

_J : Ne bouge pas de là et ne dit rien. Maman et papa t'aiment très fort mon bébé ne l'oublie jamais._

_Il y eut des bruits énormes pendant très longtemps selon le petit Duo puis le silence. Désobéissant à sa maman, il sortit de sa cachette et vit deux formes étendues sur le sol. Il les reconnut immédiatement et courut aussi vite que ses petites jambes le lui permettaient vers eux. Il secoua d'abord son père : « Papa ! ». Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Sans le savoir il avait déjà compris que son père ne se réveillerait plus. Puis un faible le fit se tourner vers sa mère. D'une paleur mortelle, elle parvint cependant à lui tendre le bras._

_D : Maman._

_H : Viens mon bébé. Ecoute moi, je vais bientôt quitter ce monde pour aller rejoindre ton papa dans les étoiles. Mais nous serons toujours présents là, _dit elle en désignant son cœur._ Et nous veillerons sur toi de là haut. Je t'aime mon trésor, adieu._

_Puis sa main retomba sur le sol. Duo essaya de la réveiller la suppliant de ne pas le laisser et pleurant à chaudes larmes. C'est ainsi que Solo le retrouva 2 heures plus tard endormi épuisé à force de pleurer à côté du corps de ses parents. Il le réveilla et dit._

_S : Viens crevette, on ne peut rien faire pour eux. Moi c'est Solo et toi._

_Duo ne répondit pas complètement amorphe, il se laissa conduire jusqu'au repère de Solo. Il fallut des jours à Solo avant d'entendre le son de la voix de son protégé._

_4 ans plus tard_

_Solo était mort depuis 3 mois, Duo lui continuait à errer dans les rues. Boys don't cry lui avait dit son ami et c'est cette doctrine qu'il tentait désormais d'appliquer. Tiens un couple de touriste il décida de leur faire les poches mais fut attraper par le bras par un homme aux yeux d'un violet perçant._

_Il lui semblait le connaître mais c'était un souvenir si lointain. Quand soudain, il rencontra les yeux de la femme._

_D : Tante Shini…_

_FIN DU FLASH BACK_

D : Le reste de l'histoire, tu la connais Shina et Nat m'ont élevé et il y a un an j'ai décidé de retourner dans le monde des humains.

Il avait arrêté la voiture face à un château médiéval.

H : Pourquoi avoir gardé le secret si longtemps.

D : Je ne voulais vouloir la pitié dans vos regards.

H : Est-ce que c'est ce que tu vois dans mes yeux.

D : Non mais toi c'est encore différent puisque l'on s'aime.

H : Tu as raison. Rentrons.

D : Tu sais ce château a été importé d'Ecosse pierre par pierre.

H : J'aurais pensé de Transylvanie.

D : Encore une légende urbaine encore le comte Vlad Drakul ait bien existé mais il n'était pas un vampire mais le premier tueur en série de tous les temps avec son actif une bonne centaine de victime qu'il a toutes empalées.

H : Je vois.

5 jours passèrent sans nouvelles de Nat bien qu'il se refusait de le montrer Duo était très inquiet. Aujourd'hui arrivait la délégation des amazones. Les pilotes étaient réunis aux côtés de Shina pour les accueillir. Le portier annonça le nom des arrivantes.

P : Son Altesse Royale Diana reine des amazones.

Une femme d'une quarantaine d'années s'avança elle avait les yeux bleus et les cheveux noirs. Shina et elle s'inclinèrent l'une face à l'autre.

P : Son altesse royale la princesse Hilde et sa Compagne lady Sally Pô…

A suivre


	15. Chapter 14 Prophétie

Me voici de retour avec une fin du tonnerre et des idées pleins la tête pour de nouvelles fics.

ANNONCE : J'ai l'intention de répondre à un défi Cross Over Harry Potter/NCIS pour les intéressés.

Chapitre 15

La prophétie

5 jours passèrent sans nouvelles de Nat bien qu'il se refusait de le montrer Duo était très inquiet. Aujourd'hui arrivait la délégation des amazones. Les pilotes étaient réunis aux côtés de Shina pour les accueillir. Le portier annonça le nom des arrivantes.

P : Son Altesse Royale Diana reine des amazones.

Une femme d'une quarantaine d'années s'avança elle avait les yeux bleus et les cheveux noirs. Shina et elle s'inclinèrent l'une face à l'autre.

P : Son altesse royale la princesse Hilde et sa Compagne lady Sally.

Dia : Seigneur Shinigami.

S : Reine Diana.

Duo se précipita à la rencontre des 2 autres jeunes femmes.

D : Hilde, Sally ravi de vous revoir.

Hi : Nous aussi Duo.

W : Tu es une princesse des amazones.

D : Et oui mon petit Wufei, Hilde est même la fille unique de la reine. A une époque nous avons même été fiancés. Mais très vite nous nous sommes aperçues que nous avions d'autres goûts. N'est ce pas ?

Q : Mais je croyais que les amazones ne quittaient que rarement leurs communautés.

D : Preuve que non Quatre sinon je ne serais pas là.

W : Que veux tu dire Maxwell ?

D : Ma mère était une amazone une grande guerrière, quand elle a rencontré mon père elle a quitté le clan pour vivre comme une humaine normale…

Dia : … Et par la même occasion renoncer au trône.

D : Tante Diana, tu m'as manqué.

Dia : Toi aussi mon grand.

Q&W&H&T : TANTE DIANA !

Dia : Et oui ma sœur s'appelait Hélène, nous étions avec un an d'écart. Hélène était l'aînée quand elle a renoncé au trône celui-ci m'est revenu.

W : Intéressant que nous caches tu encore Maxwell ?

Mais Duo ne put rien ajouter une lumière aveuglante l'enveloppa et il disparut.

Heero, sous le choc resta statufié, son amour avait disparu. Mais étrangement à travers le lien qui l'unissait, il sentait que son amant n'avait rien et qu'il réapparaîtrait au moment voulu.

H : Il va bien.

Les autres trop choqués ne réagirent pas immédiatement mais le calme et la paix dans la voix de leur ami leur indiquait qu'il savait plus qu'il ne voulait le dire.

POV Duo

Une lumière m'aveugle, je me sens tomber, tomber. Puis plus rien. J'ouvre les yeux,, tout est d'un blanc limpide. Où suis-je ? Tout à coup, j'entends des bruits de pas, je me tourne et j'aperçois Solo.

S : Salut crevette.

D : Je suis mort…

Fin POV

Voilà deux jours que Duo a disparu, les pilotes à l'exception de Heero montre tous une franche inquiétude. Nat, non plus n'est pas réapparu. Aujourd'hui, le grand conseil se réunit, tous vampires, humains et amazones sont réunis sous le même toit pour décider du rôle qu'ils joueraient dans la guerre, l'arrivée de Shinigami imposa le silence.

Tous s'inclinèrent devant le Seigneur des vampires plus intimidantes.

S : Vous connaissez tous la raison de votre présence ici, il y a plus de 1000 ans un pacte d'entraide a été signé entre humain et vampire voilà plusieurs siècles qu'il n'a pas été honnoré. Aujourd'hui, il est temps de reprendre le combat.

V1 : Pourquoi et les humains qu'ont-ils fait pour nous ?

S : Même s'ils ne connaissent pas vraiment notre existence, ils n'ont jamais tenté de nous faire mdu mal. Voyez ces jeunes gens,_ dit elle en désignant les pilotes. _Ils ont tout juste 17 ans ce sont des humains et pourtant ils combattent, ce sont ceux que nous appelons les pilotes de Gundam.

De longues tractations s'engagèrent, quand soudain apparu une fumée blanche qui prit la forme d'un phoenix et sous les yeux ébahis du grand condeil celui-ci parla :

« L'héritier du phoenix arrive. Né de celle qui a renoncé à son trône par amour et de l'ombre. Il renoncera à son héritage par amour pour un humain aux yeux de glace. Lui seul peut ramener la paix dans les 3 mondes car pour lui ils n'en font qu'un. Seul maître du destin à lui de choisir l'avenir. »

La fumée disparut pour laisser place à un Duo différent de celui qui avait disparu quelques jours auparavant. Ses cheveux jusque là très long avaient raccourci et étaient devenus plus foncés, ses yeux étaient devenus d'un noir profond alors tous s'inclinèrent.

V1 : Tous les vampires de L1 sont à vos ordres.

V2 : Ceux de L2 également.

V3 : Ceux de L3 aussi.

V4 : Ceux de L4.

Un homme encapuchonné s'approcha de Duo.

Inconnu : Ceux de la terre ainsi que le seigneur Nataku aussi.

D : Tu n'as pas à t'incliner Nat…

A suivre


	16. Chapter 15 Victoire amère

Petit cadeau du week end et pour fêter le premier anniversaire de mes jumeaux qui ont eu un an hier. Chapitre très triste préparez les mouchoirs.

Chapitre 15

Victoire amère

« L'héritier du phoenix arrive. Né de celle qui a renoncé à son trône par amour et de l'ombre. Il renoncera à son héritage par amour pour un humain aux yeux de glace. Lui seul peut ramener la paix dans les 3 mondes car pour lui ils n'en font qu'un. Seul maître du destin à lui de choisir l'avenir. »

La fumée disparut pour laisser place à un Duo différent de celui qui avait disparu quelques jours auparavant. Ses cheveux jusque là très long avaient raccourci et étaient devenus plus foncés, ses yeux étaient devenus d'un noir profond alors tous s'inclinèrent.

V1 : Tous les vampires de L1 sont à vos ordres.

V2 : Ceux de L2 également.

V3 : Ceux de L3 aussi.

V4 : Ceux de L4.

Un homme encapuchonné s'approcha de Duo.

Inconnu : Ceux de la terre ainsi que le seigneur Nataku aussi.

D : Tu n'as pas à t'incliner Nat.

Les discussions continuèrent quelques temps puis le conseil prit fin, il était prévu que les différents clans seraient prévenus dès la date de l'attaque fixée. Les pilotes, Shina et Nat se dirigèrent ensuite vers les appartements de Shina, tous attendaient des explications de Duo.

S : Que s'est il passé où étais tu pendant tout ce temps ?

D : J'étais dans les limbes mi vivant mi mort. J'y ai retrouvé Solo.

_FLASH BACK_

_Limbes_

_D : Je suis mort ?_

_S : Rassure toi crevette tu n'es pas encore prêt à disparaître ton avenir est encore devant toi._

_Voix : Tu es là pour connaître ta destinée._

_Cette voix non c'était impossible. Pourtant 2 personnes apparurent, tout d'abord elles étaient floues puis devinrent de plus en plus claires._

_D : Maman, Papa._

_JM : Oui c'est bien nous, mon grand._

_Il se jeta dans leur bras heureux de les revoir après toutes ses années._

_H : Nous sommes fiers de toi Duo tu es devenu un homme bien. Et je dois dire que tu as de plus très bien choisi ton compagnon. Pas très bavard mais tu compenseras. D'ailleurs il a une très joli pair de fesses ce qui ne gâche rien je l'avoue._

_JM : Hélène !_

_D : Maman !_

_Puis le ton redevint sérieux, les parents de Duo lui parlèrent de la prophétie et de ce qui en découlait. Puis il subit un long entraînement enfin vint le temps de la séparation. Au fil du temps qui s'écoulait son apparence se transforma._

_H : Au revoir mon grand, je t'aime et prends soin de toi et du compagnon que tu t'es choisi._

_J : Je suis fier de toi mon fils. Dis à Nat et à Shina qu'ils n'ont rien à se reprocher que c'était notre destinée. Ils ont joué leur rôle de parrain à la perfection._

_D : Je leur dirai promis. Je vous aime tous les 2 jamais je ne vous oublierai._

_Après une dernière accolade, Duo disparut._

_FIN DU FLASH BACK_

D : Voilà vous savez tout.

W : Tu nous as parlé d'un log entraînement hors tu n'es parti que 2 jours.

D : Dans les limbes, Wufy un jour représente un an. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je suis fatigué, je vais dans ma chambre.

Et il partit, vite suivi par Heero. Devant leur chambre, Heero hésita puis se décida à entrer. A peine la porte ouverte, il fut pris d'assaut par une bouche inquisitrice. Ils firent l'amour sauvagement chacun cherchant à se réapproprier le corps de l'autre après cette séparation qui leur avait paru une éternité.

Puis repus tous deux ils s'étendirent sur le lit, Duo lové au creux des bras de son amant.

D : Tu m'as tellement manqué.

H : Toi aussi mais au fond de moi je savais que tu allais bien.

D : Notre lien s'est renforcé alors.

H : Apparemment. Duo faisons nous une promesse.

D : De quel genre ?

H : Quoi qu'il arrive quelque soit les obstacles que nous ayons à surmonter, on se retrouvera.

D : Je te le jure.

H : J'en fais le serment.

Ce soir là ni l'un autre ne sortit de la chambre trop occupés par autre chose.

Un mois plus tard

Tout était prévu, vampires, rebelles et amazones attaqueraient simultanément les dernières bases. Pour la première fois Duo et Heero seraient séparés. Trowa et Quatre attaqueraient la base de front avec les armures. Pendant que Shina et Heero récupèrteraient les données dans les ordinateurs. Enfin, Nat et Duo s'occuperaient de tout faire sauter.

La base était sur le point d'exploser. La guerre devait prendre fin ce soir et avec elle OZ disparaitrait.

Heero était dans un des couloirs tirant sur tout ce qui approchait. Avec lui, se trouvait une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'années, grande rousse aux yeux violets.

Duo : 02 à 01 les explosifs sont posés. On dégage.

Heero : 01 reçu. 01 aux autres couvrez notre sortie.

03&04&05 : Reçu.

Shina : Attention.

La jeune femme projeta Heero sur le côté recevant la balle qui lui était destinée.

Heero : SHINA !

Il la mit sur son épaule et courut vers la sortie. Arrivé dehors, une main mécanique les souleva de terre les conduisant en sécurité. Heero déposa délicatement Shina sur le sol et lui tapota doucement la joue. Elle ouvrit alors les yeux.

Shina : Hum Heero !

Heero : Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas te prendre pour mon gilet par balle.

Shina _yeux étincelants _: Et toi n'oublie pas qui je suis et le respect que tu me dois.

Des bruits de pas précipités les interrompirent.

Quatre : Shina, est ce que ça va ?

Shina : Oui ne t'inquité pas. Où sont Duo et Nat ?

Heero : 01 à 02 où en es tu ?

Pendant ce temps dans la base, Nat et Duo posaient les explosifs. Nat couvrait Duo récupérant un peu de sang des soldats au passage. Quand soudain, il aperçut une ombre un objet métallique à la main, il se plaça devant Duo et reçut la balle qui lui était destiné.

D : NAT ! Vous j'aurai du m'en douter monstre que vous êtes après ce que vous avez fait endurer à Heero.

Voix : J'aurai du me débarasser de toi le jour où j'ai tué tes parents.

D : C'était vous, J

Il se rua vers J armes au poing, un combat acharné s'en suivit. Où Duo réussit à retourner l'arme contre J et à tirer. Il se dirigea ensuite vers Nat tournant le dos à son ennemi qui dans un dernier souffle de vie lui tira dessus. Il sut immédiatement qu'il ne pourrait pas s'en sortir. Aussi s'assit il auprès de Nat.

D : Le destin en est ainsi. La paix est à ce prix

Duo prit le communicateur.

Duo _voix faible _: Je suis désolé Heero, je ne pourrai pas tenir ma promesse. Ils nous ont eu Nat et moi. Je t'aime Heero.

Nat : Je t'aime Shina.

Heero& Shina : NON ATTENDEZ !

Nat& Duo : Adieux.

Il y eut quelques minutes de silence. Les autres pilotes retenant Heero et Shina pour les empêcher de mourir dans l'explosion qui suivrait. Puis une énorme explosion retnetit.

Heero : DUO !

Shina : NAT !...


	17. Chapter 16: Nataku

Attention voilà la suite qui signe l'avant dernier chapitre de ma fic. J'espère que ça vous plaira. De l'amour, des surprises et comme son nom l'indique l'apparition de Nataku en personne.

Chapitre 16

Nataku

Duo prit le communicateur.

Duo _voix faible _: Je suis désolé Heero, je ne pourrai pas tenir ma promesse. Ils nous ont eu Nat et moi. Je t'aime Heero.

Nat : Je t'aime Shina.

Heero& Shina : NON ATTENDEZ !

Nat& Duo : Adieux.

Il y eut quelques minutes de silence. Les autres pilotes retenant Heero et Shina pour les empêcher de mourir dans l'explosion qui suivrait. Puis une énorme explosion retnetit.

Heero : DUO !

Shina : NAT !

Les pilotes et Shina restent plantés là incapable de prononcer un mot. Tous ont le regard vide, leur meilleur ami, l'homme qu'ils aimaient, étaient morts pour les protéger. Personne n'osait parler, les minutes s'écoulèrent semblables à une éternité. Bientôt, il faudrait partir quitter ce lieu sans Shina et Nat et tous savaient que ce serait un déchirement.

Soudain, Heero tourna son visage vers la forêt inconsciemment. C'est là qu'apparut une forme indistincte titubant légèrement. Plus la silhouette approchait, plus elle devenait distincte et au fond de lui Heero reprenait espoir. Entendant, les bruits de pas les autres se tournèrent et virent avec stupeur un Duo ébouriffé et noir de suie apparaître. Duo s'approcha de son amant.

D : Hee'chan, je…

Mais il ne finit pas sa phrase et perdit connaissant s'effondrant dans les bras de Heero. De longues minutes, les pilotes et Shina attendirent espérant l'apparition de Nat. Finalement, ce fut Shina qui donna le signal du départ.

S : Il faut partir Duo a besoin de soin.

Heero porta son amant vers le Wing, tout en le conduisant vers le château, il pria pour que Duo ne meurt pas. A peine, les portes de la demeure furent elles franchies que Sally se précipitait vers eux.

S : De quoi souffre Duo ?

H : On lui a tiré dessus et il a réussi à s'échapper d'une explosion.

S : Ok, conduis le dans vos appartements. Je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

Dès que Duo fut installer dans le lit, Sally congédia Heero pour qu'elle puisse examiner son patient en toute tranquillité. Pendant près d'une heure, les autres tournèrent en rond dans le couloir, Heero soutenait Shina de son mieux pour éviter qu'elle ne sombre. Enfin, après un temps qui leur parut une éternité, la porte s'ouvrit laissant apparaître une Sally au visage impénétrable.

H : Comment va Duo ?

S : Il est réveillé je vais le laisser vous l'expliquer lui-même.

Heero pénétra le premier avec une légère appréhension, il trouva Duo étendu sur le lit, le visage grave. Il se précipita à sa rencontre et l'embrassa. Puis soudain, s'apercevant que le jeune homme ne portait pas de bandages, il s'étonna.

H : Je croyais que tu étais blessé.

D : C'est plus compliqué. Entrez vous autre.

Q : Duo comment te sens tu ?

D : Ca va t'inquiète pas Quat'chan.

W : Et Nat ?

D _se tournant vers Shina :_ Je suis désolé.

Sh : Que s'est il passé ?

_FLASH BACK_

_Pendant ce temps dans la base, Nat et Duo posaient les explosifs. Nat couvrait Duo récupérant un peu de sang des soldats au passage. Quand soudain, il aperçut une ombre un objet métallique à la main, il se plaça devant Duo et reçut la balle qui lui était destiné._

_D : NAT ! Vous j'aurai du m'en douter monstre que vous êtes après ce que vous avez fait endurer à Heero._

_Voix : J'aurai du me débarasser de toi le jour où j'ai tué tes parents._

_D : C'était vous, J_

_Il se rua vers J armes au poing, un combat acharné s'en suivit. Où Duo réussit à retourner l'arme contre J et à tirer. Il se dirigea ensuite vers Nat tournant le dos à son ennemi qui dans un dernier souffle de vie lui tira dessus. Il sut immédiatement qu'il ne pourrait pas s'en sortir. Aussi s'assit il auprès de Nat._

_D : Le destin en est ainsi. La paix est à ce prix._

_Duo prit le communicateur._

_Duo voix faible : Je suis désolé Heero, je ne pourrai pas tenir ma promesse. Ils nous ont eu Nat et moi. Je t'aime Heero._

_Nat : Je t'aime Shina._

_Heero& Shina : NON ATTENDEZ !_

_Nat& Duo : Adieux._

_Duo posa le communicateur trop faible pour parler plus longtemps. Nat prit alors sa décision, Duo était jeune et en bonne santé, il méritait une chance de vivre en paix. Alors, il fit ce qu'il avait à faire. Une minute plus tard, Duo se réveillait hébété mais vivant ne ressentant plus la douleur de sa blessure, se tournant vers Nat qui gisait à terre le poignet ouvert. Il prit son pouls et ne sentit plus de pouls. S'effondrant en larmes sur Nat, il dit :_

_D : Nat, non pourquoi tu as fait ça pourquoi ne nous abandonne pas Shina et moi._

_Puis se résignant, il se releva et parvint à sortir par une bouche d'aération juste avant que la base n'explose._

_FIN DU FLASH BACK_

Tout le monde pleurait à chaudes larmes la disparition de leur ami.

D : Pardon Shina tout est de ma faute.

S : Tu n'y es pour rien Duo. Nat avait fait son choix depuis longtemps. Il voulait mourir de façon honorable et non dans la souffrance.

Ils parlèrent encore un long moment. Puis les autres décidèrent de laisser Heero et Duo seul. Heero s'allonga aux côtés de son amant n'osant pas le toucher. Il entendit alors les pleurs de Duo.

D : Serre moi fort mon amour j'ai besoin de savoir que tu es là.

H : Tu es sur.

D : Oui.

Ils passèrent ainsi la nuit dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Le lendemain Shina devait présider un nouveau conseil composé cette fois uniquement de vampires, les pilotes et les amazones n'y avaient pas été convié. On y parla de façon animée de la guerre et de la paix. Quand soudain, la porte principale s'ouvrit sans avertissement. Un homme très grand dont l'aura montrait bien qu'il était aussi âgé que Shinigami, il portait un masque en cuir lui cachant entièrenent le visage. Il traverse l'allée centrale, tous s'agenouillent sur son passage. Shinigami, elle, est debout face à lui droite comme un I les yeux brillants. Il s'avance prends la main qu'elle lui tend et la baise.

S : Nataku

N : Shinigami. Je vous demande à tous de sortir.

Personne ne se le fit dire 2 fois. On ne désobéissait pas au seigneur des vampires. La porte close, Shina se jeta dans les bras de Nataku qui avait enlevé son masque.

S : Nat, tu es vivant…

A suivre


	18. Epilogue

Voilà l'épilogue de cette histoire. Avec des surprises du suspense et une histoire d'amour en prime. Et oui je n'allais tout de même pas laisser Wufei en reste.

Epilogue

S : Nataku

N : Shinigami. Je vous demande à tous de sortir.

Personne ne se le fit dire 2 fois. On ne désobéissait pas au seigneur des vampires. La porte close, Shina se jeta dans les bras de Nataku qui avait enlevé son masque.

S : Nat, tu es vivant.

N : Je suis là mon ange.

Elle le gifla fortement.

S : Tu n'es qu'un crétin.

Puis elle se jeta dans ses bras en pleurant.

S : Comment…

N : Je l'expliquerai lorsque les autres seront là. J'ai demandé à ce qu'on les fasse venir.

Appartement de Duo

Duo se réveilla doucement sentant la chaleur des bras de son amour autour de lui. Il fut d'abord heureux puis lui revint la pensée de la mort de Nat et son visage s'assombrit.

H : Chut ! Je sais que tu t'en veux mon ange mais il n'y a pas de raison, Nat voulait mourir dignement et que tu vives alors il t'a donné son sang.

D : Heero, il y a une chose que tu ignores. Je ne l'ai appris moi-même qu'hier.

H : Qu'est ce que c'est ?

D : La disparition de Nat risque de provoquer une crise majeure.

H : Je vois parce que sa disparition entraîne celle de Nataku.

D : Comment as-tu…

H : Duo quand on rencontre Nat il est facile de voir quel puissant guerrier, il est. Toi, tu as vécu presque toute ta vie à ses côtés, tu y es habitué. Mais au fait comment l'as-tu appris.

D : Hier soir quand j'ai senti son sang couler dans mes veines, j'ai senti sa puissance en moi…

On entendit de petits coups répétés à la porte. Heero alla ouvrir laissant apparaître un vampire sans âge.

V : Le Seigneur Nataku vous convie à les rejoindre lui et le Seigneur Shinigami dans une heure dans la salle du conseil.

H : Nous y serons.

Puis il referma la porte se tournant vers un Duo bouche bée qui une fois remis de sa surprise se jeta dans ses bras.

D : Il est vivant !

Une heure plus tard

Salle du conseil

Nat et Shina attendaient les autres avec impatience et inquiétude qu'allait penser Duo lorsqu'il découvrirait que les gens qui l'avaient élevé ne lui avait pas dit toute la vérité.

Enfin, la porte s'ouvrir Quatre et Trowa apparurent les premiers suivis des 3 autres ainsi que Sally et Hilde. Tous s'inclinèrent respectueusement face à Nataku mais Duo lui avança doirectement vers lui et dit.

D _en se jetant dans ses bras _: Tu m'as foutu la trouille de ma vie Nat.

TLM sauf Heero : NAT !

N : Je te promets de ne plus jamais refaire ça. Tu m'en veux de ne pas t'avoir dit qui j'étais.

D : Non pour moi tu restes le même quelque soit le nom que tu portes. Mais pourquoi te fais tu passer pour un autre.

N : Parce que contrairement à Shina j'aime avoir une vie privée. _Voyant le regard furieux que lui jetait cette dernière _: C'est une longue histoire peut être un jour je te la raconterai.

D : Très bien, maintenant je veux savoir comment fais tu pour être encore en vie alors que j'ai bien senti que ton cœur ne battait plus.

N : Ca c'est grâce à toi Duo.

D : Quoi ?

N : N'oublies pas que tu es l'héritier du phoenix et que par ce fait, tu détiens ces pouvoirs dont celui de guérison de ses larmes.

D : Ce qui veut dire que je t'ai ramené.

Duo allait dire autre chose quand il fut happé par une lumière blanche. Quand tout redevint calme, les autres se regardèrent.

S : Duo doit faire son choix, soit il règne sur les 3 mondes et il accepte son héritage, soit il redevient ce qu'il était avant.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la lumière réapparut et laissa échapper un Duo redevenu ce qu'il était avant avec sa longue natte et ses yeux améthystes.

Phoenix : Il renoncera à son héritage par amour.

Puis, le phoenix disparut.

H : Alors tu as décidé de renoncer à devenir le Seigneur des 3 mondes.

D : Je laisse ses trucs à Relena règner ça ne m'intéresse pas plus que ça. Par contre Nat j'ai une nouvelle à propos de ton autre blessure.

N : Je vais bientôt rejoindre les limbes c'est ça.

D : Non, il semblerait que je n'ai pas guéri que la blessure par balle mais également fait disparaître le morceau métallique. Tu n'as plus rien à craindre. De plus tu as le droit de…

S : Non Duo c'est à moi de lui annoncer. Nat, mon chéri tu vas être père.

N : Tu veux dire que…tu… qu'on… va avoir un bébé. Après tout ce temps c'est merveilleux. Je t'aime mon ange.

Tout le monde congratula le couple. Wufei lui quitta la pièce discrètement, tout ce bonheur était trop dur à supporter lui qui il y a un an avait perdu sa femme qu'il aimait pluq que tout. Il se rendit alors dans les jardins pour avoir la paix et la sérénité.

Dans la salle l'humeur était très joyeuse quand les portes s'ouvrirent sur une jeune femme de toute évidence chinoise.

S : Tu es revenue.

I : Oui, j'ai hélas retrouvé mes souvenirs tout mon clan a été assassiné. Aucune trace de mon mari, je n'ai pas su l'aider. Mon sacrifice n'aura servi à rien.

D : Bon sang vous êtes Meirian, venez avec moi.

M : D'où connaissez vous mon nom.

D : Plus tard. Je connais quelqu'un qui sera ravi de vous voir.

Il la prit par la main et ils quittèrent la salle.

Q : Meirian comme la femme de…

T : Tu crois qu'il est possible que….

H : J'en suis même certain. Comment l'avez-vous connu ?

S : Nous l'avons retrouvé gravement blessée dans les ruines de L5. Elle est restée 6 mois dans le coma puis à son réveil elle était amnésique. Vous pensez que…

Dans les jardins

D : WUFEI !

W : MAXWELL ! JE T'AI DEJA DIT DE NE PAS…

Mais il se tut incapable de dire un mot de plus face à la personne qu'il voyait.

W _murmurant _: Meirian.

La jeune femme se jeta dans ses bras et ils s'embrassèrent fougueusement.

Trois mois plus tard, un double mariage fut organisé, celui de Heero et Duo et de Quatre et Trowa. Par la même occasion, Wufei et Meirian annoncèrent l'arrivée d'un petit Chang 7 mois plus tard. 4 mois après naissait de Shina des jumeaux : Duo et Meirian. Trois mois plus tard, Meirian donna naissance à un garçon prénommé Heero Chang. Les 2 autres couples firent le choix de l'adopton an adoptant 2 enfants chacun.

FIN


End file.
